Children of the Revolution
by AW555
Summary: Kagome looked out of the classroom window, gazing at the pink background. She sighed and looked back at her teacher who had a hideous clown mask on. It was the year 2067, and many things had changed in Japan during the past 60 years. KAGXSESSH ONE SHOT


AW555: Well as some may or may not know my favorite band is Goldfrapp and I've been longing to do a full length one shot to one of their songs, and finally I found an idea! And I am not only using one Goldfrapp song but two! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer : The songs Pilots and Utopia belong to the band Goldfrapp, and them alone. I am merely using them and honestly I don't deserve to use those beautiful songs. I don't own Goldfrapp. I also got some ideas from the short story, Harrison Bergeron, which is by Kurt Vonnegut. I also don't own Inu Yasha, or any character in it. I am merely using them for my pleasure. So for all you pricks who fussed at me about Absolute Sesshomaru there's your long lengthened disclaimer. Happy?

(8)Pilots Lyrics(8)  
(9)Utopia Lyrics(9)

(8)Armoured cars sail the sky they're pink at dawn If I lived forever you just wouldn't be(8)  
(9)It's a strange day No colours or shapes No sound in m head(9)

Kagome looked out of the classroom window, gazing at the pink background. She sighed and looked back at her teacher who had a hideous clown mask on. It was the year 2067, and many things had changed in Japan during the past 60 years. No one was allowed to be better than anyone else, everyone had to be mediocre. No one was allowed to be prettier, more talented, smarter, or even more athletic, those who were more beautiful than others had to wear ridiculous masks and wigs. The more athletic had to wear heavy bags of sands to weigh them down so they'd be mediocre also. The smarter had to wear ear pieces that would make a sharp piercing noise every 5 minute so any intelligent though that did come to their mind didn't have long to process because it would be soon forgotten.

Also, in 2067 your education was through by your 18th year and your job and spouse was chosen for you, according to your talents, born intelligence, and age. Today was Kagome's 18th birthday and she would soon be meeting her spouse to be. By the next week she would be married, with a job and a house of her own.

(8)So beautiful As the sun When it shines All over the world(8)  
(9)I forget who I am When I'm with you There's no reason(9)

"Kagome, I know today is your last day of school and you're about to go through your graduation but please do pay attention for the last class," the teacher said.

Kagome jumped, blushed, and nodded as a shrill noise pierced her ears.

The Next Day

Sesshomaru sat nervously on a small couch, waiting to meet his future bride. In 3 days not only would they be married, but they'd also have their jobs chosen for them. He was very nervous about what his job would be, but a loud noise of a gun shot rang through his head and he soon forgot what he was nervous about. That's when the door slid open and a girl walked in. She had two 20 lbs. bags of sand tied to her shoulders, a clown wig, and a painted black face. She also had a suit put on her to make her look bigger then she was. She smiled weakly, showing yellow painted teeth.

"Hello, I'm Kagome," she said.

(8)We're Pilots watching stars The world pre-occupied We're pilots watching stars Who do we think we are?(8)  
(9)There's no sense I'm not supposed to feel I forget who I am I forget(9)

Kagome blushed as she walked into the room. She almost gasped at the sight. The man in front of her must have to be very handsome to have been so hidden. His wig was shoulder length, black, and very rough looking. He had 2 100 lbs. bags tied to his shoulders, a wolf mask on his face, and football pads covering his body. He quickly stood up, seeing her enter the room.

"Hello, I'm Sesshomaru," he said.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before a scream ran through their heads and they winced. They then blank.

"You have an ear piece?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, "And you do too I assume?"

Kagome nodded as well then sat on the couch.

"This is not good, not good at all! The system must have gotten something mixed up. Two people with above 65 I.Qs aren't allowed to be married," she said.

Sesshomaru looked around the room before sitting beside her.

"Should we inform the officials? They are right outside," Kagome said, worriedly.

Sesshomaru shook his head,

"Look, Kagome I have an id-," Sesshomaru began, but the sound of glass breaking made them both forget what they were worried about, none the less what was Sesshomaru's idea.

(8)Ice and Clouds Shimmer outside Rain just falls At magic hour(8)  
(9)Fascist baby Utopia, Utopia My dog needs new ears Make his eyes see forever (9)

A Month Later

Kagome and Sesshomaru got married and the system never caught their mistake. They both received their jobs also; Kagome was assigned being a church official, and Sesshomaru a guard of the President. Even though they didn't have very long times to think, the 5 minute conversations Kagome and Sesshomaru had were very interesting and Sesshomaru was always found in a bad mood from forgetting what they were talking about. Finally, after two weeks of this, Kagome, in one of their 5 minute talks, suggest why not write down what we were talking about? Striking Sesshomaru as a good idea, he did begin to write down their discussions. Soon, after continuing conversations and figuring out things that were supposed to remain secret, they began to discuss the government.

"Kagome, how can you so blindly follow a government that is so obviously corrupt? They are so focused on making sure no one is oppressed by anyone else, they have built an oppressed society!" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Sesshomaru they are only trying to make the world a better place! Then there will be no hate crimes, no war, no stereotyping, no killing!" Kagome argued back.

"Then our lives are boring! And we live for nothing! But we're all so dumb we don't know it because of these darn ear pieces," Sesshomaru said angrily, grabbing his ear piece, ripping it off, and throwing it to the ground causing it to break into many pieces.

Kagome gasped and both Sesshomaru and Kagome stared at it with wide eyes.

"You-you-you just broke the ear piece!" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru blank then smirked as Kagome winced from a sharp noise that went through her brain.

"And I have never thought any clearer! Kagome, this is our chance! We can escape, go to the Americas! To the U.S.A! Where we can live life freely and able to think without these darn disguises and bags and ear pieces!" Sesshomaru said as he began to rip off the hideous costume that covered his body.

Kagome gasped once more, seeing the beauty Sesshomaru truly was.

"S-Sesshomaru if you..if we get caught…" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled at her before walking to her and ripping the ear piece out of her ear.

"I would rather die knowing what a real life is like for an hour then living this fake life for 100 years," he said, helping her out of her costume as well.

They then both stared at each other for a few minutes.

"You are more beautiful then I ever imagined," Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome blushed, "And you are very handsome."

"Then come, let us escape this hell on earth then," Sesshomaru said, grabbing her hand and rushing her out of their small adobe.

(8)It's just the sound Of you and me Time twitching (8)  
(9)Make him live like me Again and again I'm wired to the world That's how I know everything(9)

They flew down the long corridors of their housing area. They soon came to the garage which held hundreds of thousands of flying cars.

"Sesshomaru, will they come after us?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru lead her to his registered car.

"Yes, but do not fear, I have read that the other countries will hide us from them if they do," he replied getting into the car and waiting for her to get in also.

As Sesshomaru started the car and zoomed out of the garage, they headed towards the country's barrier. Each country now had a barrier around it with only one tunnel allowing you entrance out. Sesshomaru, ignoring the kiosk you were to show your registration to leave at, crashed through the tunnel's gates and flew through the barrier.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome squeaked, "They're after us!"

3 police cars trailed after them, beginning to catch up and a head of them three medal doors were closing.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as they zipped through a small hole between the three doors, barely missing being squished.

The three police cars behind them weren't so lucky, and crashed to their deaths.

Kagome sighed and slid down into her seat as they exited the tunnel and found themselves leaving the pink barrier and gray town of Japan. They both gasped as their eyes were filled with more colors then they had ever seen.

"It's-It's beautiful," Kagome whispered.

"It's life," Sesshomaru replied back.

AW555: Well I hope you guys liked it XD I really enjoyed writing it actually . I was surprised how much the lyrics to Pilots and Utopia were like it OO well anyway review!

(8)Murmurs of our Friendly machine (8)  
(9)I'm supper brain That's how they made me (9) 


End file.
